LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S3 P12/Transcript
(The next morning, Jack and Erin are seen snuggled up together in bed) Erin: *Light snoring* Jack:..... (The two continue sleeping before Erin giggles a bit) Erin: No stop.... (Jack wakes up and looks at Erin) Jack: Hm...? (Erin giggles more) Erin: Jack stop....that tickles... Jack: The hell is she on about? (Jack looks under the blanket to find a tarantula-like spider crawling on Erin's stomach) Jack: !! *Shakes Erin a bit* Erin. Erin wake up. Erin: *Giggles and wakes up* Jack I told you to- (Erin looks and finds the spider on her stomach) Jack:........ Erin:.........AAAHHHH!!!! (Erin falls out of bed before she stands up and starts frantically wiping herself off) Erin: EW EW EW SPIDER!!!! Jack: Erin calm down, I think it's gone! Erin: It was RIGHT there! It was right on me! Jack: Well you've probably scared it off now. Erin: *Shudders and shakes her whole body* Daaa it was still on me! *Gasp* What if it laid eggs!? Jack: Um.. I don't think- Erin: *Running away* I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE AND CLEAN MY WHOLE BODY!!! Jack: Erin wait! (Erin runs out of the room) Jack:....*Sigh* (Alex then walks over) Alex: The hell was that all about? Jack: There was a spider on Erin when she woke up. Alex: There was??? Jack: Yeah. Big one too. It was crawling around on her stomach. Alex: Oh man. Jack: I kinda forgot she was so deathly afraid of spiders. Alex: Me to honestly. Its been awhile since we both comforted each other with our fears. Heh. Feels like a life time ago when I was scared of cats. Jack: Yeah it has. Rose: *Voice* Wait you want me to do what Erin?? Alex: Hm? Erin: *Voice* Take this bucket of water of pour it on me! Rose: *Voice* Why?? Erin: *Voice* Do it please before the spider's eggs hatch! Jack: We should probably go stop her. Alex: Good idea. (Splash) Erin: *Voice* WHOOOOOOA COLD!! Alex and Jack: Too late. (The two leave the room before it cuts to them heading outside. Erin is seen shivering and covered in water as Rose stands holding an empty bucket) Erin: *Shivers* Rose: Wait I thought you were immune to cold Erin! Erin: O-Only w-when I expect it... Rose: What?? Jack: Erin? Alex: What happened? Erin: Spider... Had to.... Get rid of possible eggs... By drowning them.... Jack: *Face palm* Oh my god.... Rose: Jack what happened? Jack: We were sleeping and then Erin starts giggling for no apparent reason. I look under the blanket, and there's this HUGE spider just creeping up her stomach. Erin: It was massive.... Rose: You don't like Spiders Erin? Erin: They're creepy, crawly, got 8 legs and they could be poisonous! Alex: Well it's not gonna hurt you Erin. Jack: Yeah it- Craig: *Voice* Jack! (Craig then runs out with the same tarantula trapped in a small glass container) Craig: Look at this thing! I found it under your bed in your room! Erin: AHHHH!!! *runs away* Alex: *Comes up* … That's what Erin was scared of? Jack: Yep. Craig: I didn't mean to scare her. Jack: Still, you should probably go release that thing somewhere. Craig: Good idea. (Craig goes to release the spider before Erin pops her head out from behind the tree) Erin: Is it gone? Jack: Yes its gone. Erin: *Sighs with relief* Craig: Sorry Erin. Erin: Its... Its fine Craig you didn't know.. Craig: Man good thing I found out you were scared cause I wanted to keep it as a pet. Erin: ….. Why on Earth would you want THAT for a pet?! Craig: It's cool looking! Erin: It's CREEPY!! That thing was crawling on my stomach for crying out loud! Jack: It sounded like you enjoyed it. Erin: I DID NOT!! Jack: Why were you laughing then? Erin: SHUT UP!!! Jack: Heh. Erin: *Covers her face in embarrassment* This is so embarrassing.... Alex: *Puts arm around Erin and pats her shoulder* Hey its okay sis. Your big bro is here. Just like you were there for me when I had my cat phobia. Erin: This is different though. Cats are easy to get over, SPIDERS on the other hand are not. Alex: Well, you'll figure something out sis. Erin: *Embarrassed groan* (Jack then walks up behind Erin and pinches her side) Jack: Spider bite! Erin: AHH *punches Jack in the face* Jack: OW!! *Covers his face* My face! Alex: Whoa Erin! Erin: *Gasp* Oh crap I-I am so sorry sweetie! Jack: *Groans* I deserved that.... (Jack stands back up) Erin: Oooh now I feel bad.... Alex: Hey hey it's okay sis. There's no more spiders. Erin: Okay... Alex: Now come on, let's head back inside. We've still got a nest to find. Erin: Mmm, okay. (Erin heads back inside as the others stay outside for a bit) Craig: Oh man bro you okay? Jack: Yeah... God I forget how hard she can hit sometimes. Craig: Is this what things will be like for me if I get a girlfriend? Jack: Only if you do something they don't like. Craig: Oh. Jack: But you'll be different. You'll be the one that can make a girl laugh. Craig: And not by force either. Jack: Exactly. Now let's get inside) The others head inside where the other heroes are seen gathered in the living room) Alex: Alright, is this everyone. Miles: Yep. Jaune: All accounted for. Alex: Good. So we all know why we're in this universe right? Ian: To find a nest right? Alex: Exactly. And to see if we can't get Blake here more members for his army. Blake H: *Nods* Gonna need them if we are raiding a nest. Alex: Yeah you are! (Erin watches the group before she notices something on a wall nearby) Erin: Hm? (Erin looks to find another large spider on the wall) Erin: !!! AHHHH!!!! (Erin runs away and hides under the couch) Jack: Huh??? Alex: Erin??? Erin: ON THE WALL!!! (The heroes all look to find the spider on the wall) Jack: *Sigh* Another one? (Jack gets up and walks over to the spider before he crushes it with his metal arm, splattering its remains on the wall) Erin: EWWWW!!!! Jack: *Wipes his hand off* Okay, that was kinda gross. Yang: Uhhhh.... Shade: The hell just happened? Alex: Don't worry about it. Anyway where were we? Miles: We were looking for ways to track the nest. Craig: *Holding Jar* JAAAAAACK! Jack: What? Craig: Why'd you do that?! I was gonna catch it! Alex: Guys? Craig: !! Jack: Sorry Alex. Alex: Anyway. Where should we start looking? Miles: The woods by the old village is a good start. Kyle: Yeah! There has to be something in there we can find! Jordan: You think? Kyle: Good start right? Alex: Hmm, he has a point. Kyle: I sure do! Blake H: Then let's start there. Alex: Yeah. We can start in the woods. Miles: Alright. Craig: Do I have to stay here? Jack: Do you want to? Craig: I mean, there's a lot I wanna explore in this house still. Jack: Well alright. Doesn't bother me. Craig: Yes! Jack: But you need a babysitter. Craig: Huh?? Jack: You're only fourteen Craig. Plus you know your power doesn't work on these Grimm Targhul. Craig: *Groans* Jack: Hmm.... (Jack looks under the couch) Jack; Erin. Erin: Hm? Jack: Can you babysit Craig? Craig: *Smile* Erin: U-Ummm, s-sure Jack. Jack: Awesome! Alex: Well then, let's get going guys. Time is of the essence! (Erin crawls out from under the couch) Craig: Ready to have fun Erin? Erin: Y-Yeah, sure. Jack: *Gets up* Have fun guys! (The heroes all leave the house to find clues about the nest, leaving Erin and Craig alone) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts